


Agony - Miya twins 1.0

by Fanfiction_King, trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 1.0 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisamu - Freeform, Emitsu - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Miya 1.0, Miya 2.0, musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_King/pseuds/Fanfiction_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Atsumu and Osamu Miya sing about their lost loves,orTwo grown men cry about being single while near a waterfall.(Into the Woods AU)
Relationships: Daisamu, Emitsu, Fujiwara Daisuke/Miya Osamu, Fujiwara Emiko/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Fujiwara Emiko, Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Fujiwara Daisuke, Miya Osamu/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Nekoma 1.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Agony - Miya twins 1.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixie_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/gifts).



“What kind of name is that? You jest,” Osamu said as he and Atsumu pulled their horses to the riverbank. “Never heard of such a thing.”

The two princes had been talking and discussing their lost loves. For Atsumu it was the girl locked in the tallest tower surrounded by old ruins... For Osamu it was a man he had not heard the name of, even if that said man owned his very heart and soul. 

“I speak the truth! She’s as true as your man!” Atsumu argued as he tied his white horse to one of the nearby trees, with Osamu doing the same. “This boy… running from a prince? None would run from us,” he continued as his younger twin stayed silent.

“Yet one has.” 

Osamu stumbled a bit before making it to the water, near the small waterfall. Heartbroken yet hopeful, the silverette started stating his woes. 

“Did I abuse him? Or show him disdain?” He turns back to Atsumu. “Why does he run from me?” his shaking hands eventually finding solace on his hips, “If I should lose him, how shall I regain the heart he has won from me?” The younger twin finally hopped down, onto the wet rocks below, thankfully not slipping from his descent. 

Atsumu followed after his brother, as Osamu continued on the rant about his missing lover. 

“Agony! Beyond power of speech - When the one thing you want, Is the only thing out of your reach!” the heavy tone of the broken prince, helped project the pain in his heart. ‘Samu wished for nothing more than the man he had fallen in love with the previous night to appear in front of him. Though sadly that was not what would happen. 

Hearing the voice of his older brother, Osamu turned around to see Atsumu starting in his spiel about Emiko… The woman he loved. 

“High in her tower, she sits by the hour, Maintaining her hair~” the blonde makes a gesture as if to show the brushing of hair. “Blithe and becoming and frequently humming, a lighthearted air!” 

“Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah,” Atsumu hummed his tune and stood again suddenly, “ Agony! Far more painful than yours,” the blonde gestured to Osamu down below. “When you know she would go with you - If there only were doors~”, he kneeled on the smooth rock, before doubling over and punching the ground beneath him in a moment of weakness. 

“Agony! Oh, the torture they teach!” both of the men said this

“What’s as intriguing-” and “Or half so fatiguing-” 

“As what’s out of reach?”

Osamu scaled down the rocks, as Atsumu followed quickly after. Their rants far from done, and their emotions far from fake. 

“Am I not sensitive, clever, Well-mannered, considerate, Passionate, charming. As kind as I'm handsome!” Osamu listed off his accomplishments and Atsumu gawked. Normally he was the narcissist, but he supposed that even Osamu, the “better” twin, has his flaws.

And heir to a throne? Well, that part went unsaid. Mostly because Atsumu was also heir to a throne, and it was no fun sharing success with your shitty older twin. 

“You are everything that man could wish for!” Atsumu said just as ‘Samu decided to shoulder check him.  
“Then why no-?” Osamu started before getting interrupted.  
“Do I know?” 

“The boy must be mad!” 

“You know nothing of madness!” the brown eyed man scoffed as he slapped Osamu’s back, making the silverette stumble forward.  
‘Tsumu rushed over to the wall of stone and grabbed a loose vine, and started climbing it. “Til you're climbing her hair, and you see her up there! As you're nearing her, all the while hearing her~”

“Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!” Atsumu screeched and made his voice more nasally towards the end. He was starting to slowly lose his composure, the emotions he felt were almost overwhelmingly strong. 

“Agony!”

“Misery!” 

“Though it’s different for each,” the two nodded and gestured towards one another. 

“Always ten steps behind,” Osamu kicked the water. 

“Always ten feet below,” Atsumu pounded his fist against the rocks, once again. 

“And they’re just out reach~” they said together 

“Agony! That can cut like a knife~” 

“I must have her,” - “I must have him,” 

“In my life.” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> First piece on here, hopefully the first piece of many. If you're seeing this, thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Also a quick thank you to trixie_moon, you have been a wonderful writing partner.


End file.
